Love Returns
by Cullen1723
Summary: Super SHORT ONE-SHOT. Bella was raped and got pregnant with twins. Everyone thought the babies where for rapist, Even Edward and Bella. Edward leaves and is not seen by Bella for years.


**Okay I bored and was listening to music and this was born so please don't be hating because this was totally unplanned, But REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Random<p>

Standing out on the beach without him is like not breathing. The wind moves my hair like when he nuzzled his nose in my hair. The winds warmness reminds me of his hot breath on my skin as we embraced each other like friends and lovers. I continue my hike on the sandy ground with tears running down my cheeks like runners in a marathon. My vision is burly because of the tears, but I welcome this burliness it won't show me what I no longer have. I stop by the pier and place myself on the dry sand where no one can see me as my eyes wash themselves. It's sunset and peace has calmed the seas and it's creatures. I begin to stare at my hands as they shake from sadness that has come upon me. Birds scream at each other as they fly above me. Tears come quicker as I remember the time we watched the sunset with his hand on my huge stomach that was holding my last piece of him. I look at my left wrist that has the babies' birth tattooed on my skin forever. The wind was getting colder so I crawled out from under the pier and again began my hike back home. As I walk back I notice the time: 6:00pm. Jogging would get me home right on time, but walking would slow me from seeing my babies. I began jogging since I hadn't seen my babies since this morning. Slow yet fast is my pace, not rushing yet not slow. My house comes into view, I run only to stop by my truck so my hands can wipe away the evidence of tears of sadness. Fishing out my keys from my pocket was quick then inserting it in the keyhole took a second, but I took a deep breath to prolong my entrance into my home.

"Shhh little babies" I heard Liz whisper. Liz is a teenage who watches the babies while I am clearing my head or at work, mostly clearing my head. I slowly make my way to the nursery. The doorknob clicks as I turn it and enter. Liz is turned away from the door so when she turned she jumped not expecting me to be there. "Sorry for scaring you Liz" I whispered walking to my baby boy.

"It's ok Miss Bella" she whispered back trying to calm her heart rate.

"Mrs. Bella" I whisper back.

"Of course sorry, but I must be getting back home" she said with a small smile and hurried out the house. I sigh with a frown then sit in a rocker with my baby boy cuddled to my chest. He cooed while trying to grab my hair with his pale little fingers. Then he begins to blink more often and finally he yawns and shuts his eyes falling into a peaceful slumber that I longed for. I breathe in and a slow smile appears on my face. I place my baby back into his crib without any fuss from him. I kiss his sweet face then I begin to hear a sweet cooing from the crib on the other side of the room. As I make my way over to my sweet baby girl her cooing gets louder. She is grabbing her feet and giggling.

"What are you doing?" I asked her while tickling her tummy. She giggles even more.

"Shhhhhh, you don't want to wake your brother do you?" I said picking her up and heading for the living room.

"You want to swing?" I ask for no reason at all. I put her in the swing and watched her giggle while her curls bounced with the movement of the swing. I hear a vehicle outside so I quickly make my way to the kitchen for a weapon of some sort, just in case of a serial killer. I hear three knocks as I grab my pepper spray. First I check out my window to see if I recognize the vehicle, a silver volvo. Only one person I know owns that kind of car. As I make my way to the door I think of the chance that it might be him. He might be back. While turning the doorknob I held my breath. As soon as he was in complete view my breath came back.

"Bella" he whispered while reaching out to touch my cheek. His hair was shorter, but still bronze. His clothing was different then last time. He was wearing dark jeans, The Killers concert shirt, black leather jacket, and black converse. All of a sudden Olivia started crying from the living room. Then his sparkling green eyes turned sad.

"It's true" he whispered and dropped his hand from my cheek.

"They're yours" I whispered. His expression changed from sadness to shock in a matter of seconds.

"Thought the doctors said it wasn't possible for them to be mine" he said.

"They were wrong" I whispered.

"They said that the guy who raped you was the father, but of course they told us after you were six months pregnant" he whispered mostly to himself.

"Where were you?" I asked taking a step up so I was so close to him that all he had to do was bend his head down and our lips would connect.

"My parents' house. Alice and Jasper are going to get married soon. Alice wants you in the wedding and she wonders why I left so I finally got off my ass and came back, but only to find my wife with twins. Our children. My son and daughter" he said. I felt a tear fall from my eye. Then he came closer to me, but we didn't kiss because Olivia started crying again. We both sighed.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked while coming more inside the house.

"Yes. Thank you" he said looking around the house as I closed the door behind him. I made my way to the living room. Olivia had tear stains on her red face while her big brown eyes were red and puffy. I took her out of the swing and bounced on my feet to calm her down. Edward was standing by the doorframe watching with tears in his eyes.

"Da" Olivia said loud and clear pointing to him and holding out her hands till he took her. Quickly he took her from my arms and held her tight.

"I never talked about you or showed pictures how did she know?" I wondered out loud.

"Children always know their parents" he said with tearing coming down his cheeks.

"That's her first word" I whispered. His tears came even faster then he fell on his knees crying into Olivia's dark brown hair. She responded by hugging him around the neck with her cubby arms. I always pictured one day that Edward would come back and see his children and my heart would finally be complete. Well today was the day. Right now my heart to dancing and celebrating because it's another half has finally returned.


End file.
